alligator skies
by itsallanoxymoron
Summary: Where was I? Oh, tell me, where was I? ::a collection of pairings as we wait for the release of MoA; spoilers:: complete.
1. pushing the glass wall

**alligator skies**

**summary**: Because once upon a time, a boy and a girl thought they were invincible.

_pairing_: PercyAnnabeth (post-LostHero; pre-SonofNeptune)

* * *

><p><strong>one. pushing the glass wall<strong>

"Hey," he says to her, cradling her face in his hands.

"I missed you," she says, because there's really nothing to say besides that. He kisses her, lightly, and that's that.

.

It's summer and she thinks, _there's got to be something wrong. _Because it's like the calm before a storm. And she's afraid but she voices nothing.

It's summer and he thinks he's high off of just breathing; or maybe just _her_. He finds he likes that kind of high.

.

"What if," says the boy, "I could rearrange the stars? I'd have them spell your name every night."

She finds the thought a bit sweet but doesn't voice it. "What if," she replies, "I could carve your name in the moon and sun? The whole world would know you."

"Oh but you can," he whispers, secretive and perhaps a bit too oddly, "I'll even ask for you. Just scratch it - small, of course - into their chariots."

She laughs and promises she will, though both know the thought of carving their names into gods' chariots is very different from carving names into a tree.

She can't help but think that if she asked, he would.

.

The boy and girl, they feel on top of the world.

That's just about when the whole world crumbles.


	2. us against the world

**alligator skies**

**Summary: **You and me, we ain't exactly the same damn people we used to be.

_Pairing: _JasonReyna (post SonofNeptune)

ReViEw RePlIeS: **Allofthenamesaretaken**: Yes, it was a reference to Owl City's song. I only like the non-rap version, though. Alligator Sky is my favorite song of the moment; in fact the album is my favorite. And thanks:)

**Sunny99**: Thanks,, I guess;) Because I wasn't aiming so much for the fluff as for the desperation,, if you get what I'm saying.

**whispered touches**: Haha,, thanks. Don't worry,, more shall come.

**TwIx27**: Well,, thanks. I didn't use names because – well,, I don't know. Maybe I just didn't think they should be used. Huh.

* * *

><p><strong>two. us against the world<strong>

"Hey, Grace," she says, because she never liked his first name anyways. _Jason_. Like the famous hero. Like they were expecting him to live up to his namesake; do something as great as the first Jason.

"Reyna, right? I remember—," he starts.

"You don't have to pretend to know _me_, Grace. I'm not Annabeth or something – that _was _her name, wasn't it? I'm Reyna, yeah. You think that'd you remember the one person who gave you the most crap when you came here."

He can't help but wonder what she means (and if he loved her, why he ever would have).

.

"Wanna spar?" are the first words that come out of his mouth as he approaches a second time her. Not _I remember you now _or _Do you want to talk _or _Hi, Reyna, I want to be praetor again_.

She's half glad, though, because sparring is normal with them. Sparring means that she can just let her body flow; she doesn't have to be the girl that everyone wants her to be. Whatever that is.

"You're on."

.

"Mother Lupa wants you, Grace," she tells him. "What did you do now?" And she seems tired, so very _tired_, that he can't help but wonder why.

"I'm not sure," he answers, because that's the only thing he knows and other words wouldn't come out of his mouth even if he tried. It is not what she wants to hear.

She sighs, and he – out of instict, only primal _instict_ – takes her hand in his. "I won't let you do this alone."

"Do what?" she asks, sounding so much younger and vulnerable that he almost starts.

"Everything."

In spite of herself, she smiles.


	3. water doesn't flood stairwells

**alligator skies**

**Summary: **and she feels like drowning but knows that, when she's with him, everything'll be alright.

_Pairing: _FrankHazel (post SonofNeptune ; post MarkofAthena)

**Note: **Also written on a plane. Yup. Don't judge. Kaythanks.

&& please **check out mah Facebook.** Kayawesome.

ReViEw RePlIeS:

**EvilTeddyBearsonmuse: **Haha I didn't even mean to !

**TwIx27: **I guess. XP Thanks,, I guess. Haha.

**Sunny99: **Of course it was only instinct;) && thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>three. water doesn't flood stairwells<strong>

Hazel Levesque sighs. Her hair fans around her face as she presses her hands to the cool earth. "I can't do this," she says quietly.

"What?" Frank Zhang asks as he arranges precious stones around her body.

"This war. I don't want to fight Gaea or leave you." She turns her head, studies his face. "Don't touch those." She swats his hands away.

"I'm not afraid of death," he says as he cradles her face in his large hands.

"I am," she whispers. He thinks she means, _You should be._

.

They are both dirty, sweaty and bloody, but he takes her hand and she holds fast.

.

"We did it!" he exclaims. "We survived."

"Yeah," she says, "I guess we did."

Then they kiss and, for a moment, can forget about a certain god of the underworld.


	4. love only shines bright

**alligator skies**

**Summary: **so give me a smile or give me a sneer 'cause, baby, I'm trying to guess here.

_Pairing: _LeoThalia (post SonofNeptune ; post MarkofAthena)

**Note: **Pairing suggestions? Kaythanks:) Oh, and check out **LegendsofLit**; go to "search" && "author" && search it.

ReViEw RePlIeS:

**Sunny99: **Um, I didn't realize there were daddy issues. : P But I guess so.

**TwIx27: **Thanks:) && as you can see,, I'm updating.

**Eleos: **Thanks;) Um,, that's what I was aiming for? Lmao

**Broadway4eva: **Your name is very cool,, btw:) But,, um,, your question confused me…

**Queen50: **The titles…hmm. Actually,, they don't really have "hidden meanings",, as you said. I can find some,, if you want;) Like,, "pushing the glass wall" refers to invincibility,, && "us against the world" refers to that certain feeling lovers have; like there is nobody else they can turn to besides their other half; "water doesn't flood stairwells" just refers to the whole "Hazel will be saved by a descendent of Poseidon" thing. Currently "love only shines bright" says that Leo and Thalia either are totally not meant to be together or totally are.

* * *

><p><strong>four. love only shines bright<strong>

"Hey, hottie," Leo Valdez says. Thalia Grace scowls, and he wonders if he came off as too arrogant.

"What do you want, Valdez?" she asks tiredly.

_You_, he almost says. But he doesn't. "Just wondering if a certain Miss Thalia would go out for coffee with me in the city. I've heard that Greece has killer bread, you know."

"Somehow I'm not so certain that Lady Artemis would approve." She scowls at him, as if he's the cause of world hunger, or perhaps tragedy itself.

Leo Valdez grins sheepishly. "Maybe next time, hot stuff."

She rolls her eyes as if saying, _Don't hold your breath, Valdez._

.

He grins at her and slices a monster in half. She rolls her eyes at him and aims her bow.

"Just because," she shoots and doesn't miss, "you are part of the seven doesn't mean I won't"—she reloads again—"injure or perhaps maim you."

He laughs like he doesn't expect anything less.

.

During the battle, Leo Valdez kisses Thalia Grace.


	5. smear life with me

**alligator skies**

**summary: **Smearing skin, smearing beauty, smearing perfection. (They hide from themselves.)

_Pairing: _ZeusDrew (post SonofNeptune ; postMarkofAthena)

**Note: **Still would like those pairing requests;) Also, a bit longer than the others—I think. Just something that came to mind

ReViEw RePlIeS:

**SeaChick—**Thanks:) I bought the whole album.

**Sunny99—**I wonder that, too! And I wrote the bloody thing! Ahh, okay. Hmm. I am open to all pairings;) so hah.

**enamel-hearts—**ohemgee look who's back! : D Ahh, you and me and all the Percabeth fans of the world. Thank ya much:) Oh, you, my dear, should write more Percy Jackson yourself! I'll dedicate a thousand fanfictions to you if that's what it takes;)

**Eleos—**thanks, Em:)

* * *

><p><strong>five. smear life with me<strong>

He is a washed-up deity. She, a worn soldier never meant to be. They meet, ironically, at a beach. He stands out but this is her mother's home—technicalities aside.

_Hello, _she says quite formally, long since cruel or cold or calculating. _I did not expect to find you here._

_I could say the same for you_, replies he. He wonders whether she knows him a god or not, though it matters little to him.

She shrugs. _I guess I don't really have a place anywhere._

He sighs.

.

Technically, it isn't incest—though they're both "mortals" and couldn't care one bit otherwise.

.

Comedy is the only kind of shows they watch. They need no drama—need only watch his son's channel—nor action or adventure or horror—_no need to mirror our lives, sweet_—not even romance—they have both experienced enough false promises and heartbreaks to know that they have little fortune to gain eternal love.

They do, after all, say laughter is the best medicine.

.

Sometimes it's like living with a ghost. They see each other but then they don't. It's kind of like living with the wind.

.

Mostly, they tell stories. They're an odd couple but he has eons to recount and reflect upon while her tales are mildly amusing and different and the way her eyes glint when she takes about her forms of revenge—

.

They live in smoke and mirrors and are somehow happy that they have lost themselves.


	6. she will be loved

**alligator skies**

**summary: **Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. - —I'm forbidden, you know.

_pairing: _ApolloRachel (post TheLastOlympian ; pre TheLostHero)

**note: **for **Sunny99**, who I will change into a Rachel and Apollo fan;)

ReViEw RePlIeS:

**Sunny99**: Did you notice I dedicated this to you ? Haha. && a little strange ? Ahh,, aren't we all ?

**starlit wishes**: it'd be nice to know what you thought of everything else;) but thanks.

**enamel-hearts**: you kill me,, honest;p [chapter 2-4] I love how you always put your favorite quotes/the ones that stand out to you && copy and paste them:)) And,, you make me blush ! [chapter 5] I think everyone is still getting used to the pairing,, dollin'. It's cool.

* * *

><p><strong>six. she will be loved<strong>

Rachel Dare wipes her face, smearing paints, and sighs. She steps back, examines her work. Splashed onto the canvas is a boy—perhaps a man—with sun-kissed skin, golden hair. She sighs again.

.

"How's my favorite Oracle?" Apollo says, loud and flashy and flamboyant.

"I'm your only Oracle," she reminds, rolling her eyes.

He waves his hand nonchalantly. "Let's not press ourselves with the details, darling. Besides, you are the most beautiful of my Oracles." He winks and she shakes her head, playing hard to get.

"What about . . . Cassandra?" Rachel says, blurting the first girl who pops into mind.

He scowls. She laughs.

.

Apollo goes all of five months without any conquests in his Greek form. (He wins his bet with Rachel, by the way.) The only thing he can think of is red hair, green eyes, and long legs.

He ponders if commitment really is such a bad thing after all.

.

They both wonder how many forms love comes in.


	7. please come chasing yesterdays

**alligator skies **

**summary: **Girl, sorry to say I don't love you anymore. Or maybe I'm not.

_pairing: _JasonReyna ; JasonPiper (post MarkofAthena)

**note: **for **starlit wishes**, who, might I add, is amazing:) Requests are, by the way, always welcome.

rEvIeW rEpLiEs:

**Twix—**Thanks,, doll. The system won't let me put your whole name. :|

**starlit wishes—**[chapter 3] I'm quite the procrastinator myself;) [chapter 6] I think I mostly go for the angst—but I'm an angst writer, so.

**Daughter of Oceanus—**PM'd. Please answer. ; P

**Sheena Is A Punk Rocker—**Yes,, dollin',, I know;) You are my special Rachel/Apollo fan. The last one was, in a way, partially written for you as well.

**Sunny99—**Was it a full conversion ? Shall I write another ?

* * *

><p><strong>seven. please [don't] come chasing yesterdays<strong>

They arrive on a flying boat (what an oxymoron) and he steps out with eyes like the sky that shine like the stars for the wrong reasons.

She doesn't run from the past. She embraces it with kisses that taste bittersweet.

.

_Tell me, _Piper McLean whispers, _about your old life_.

Jason Grace smiles, relents, and weaves a tale without an ex-lover in the tapestry.

.

"You said you loved me."

"I don't remember that."

"You've always been a gods-awful liar."

.

_Loving has never been easy for me_, a daughter of love says softly.

The boy laughs. _Let me show you how to fly._

.

"I can't be with you. You look at me and see someone I was. She looks and sees someone re-invented."

"You've changed."

"I do believe that was the point."

She throws a dagger at him (and maybe misses purposefully).


	8. you love me so

**alligator skies**

**summary: **They cannot tell if it is love, if it is hate, or if it is power.

_pairing_: OctavianDrew (post SonofNeptune ;; possibly during MarkofAthena)

**note: **for **Daughter of Oceanus**,, even though I promised I'd have this up two days ago—I sort of momentarily lost my rough draft . . . so,, yeah.

REvIeW rEpLiEs:

**rainydaydreams—**thanks:)

**starlit wishes—**welcome:) Sorry about that; I wasn't sure if you wanted unrequited love or the sweet,, sappy kind.

**Sunny99—**your favorite pairing is Jeyna?

**Twix27—**Ahh,, well. I've only known you as Twix. * shrugs * What were you before? && no problem. Everyone's lives are crazy. No worries. (Voldemort?;)

* * *

><p><strong>eight. you love me so<strong>

"You're pathetic," she sneers.

"Oh, as if you're any better!" scoffs he.

She scowls and he scowls, too, so maybe it's a hateful kind of love.

.

"Drew, dear, you're no daughter of love."

"What am I, then, oh wise stuffed bear killer?"

A pause. "If only you were Roman."

"Then we wouldn't have to sneak around?"

"No, darling, you're not a one-guy kind of woman."

.

She makes him feel so many things.

"You have no right! No right to go telling me who the hell to flirt with!"

"He was a perverted little freak!"

"_You're_ a perverted little freak!"

Maybe he's falling in love with her, but she makes him soar.

.

He makes her feel _so much_.

"Baby, I just want you to soar. Let me teach you how to fly."

She looks away. "I'm no good at loving."

He just kisses her and she tries to decipher it: _I'll teach you; I love you; You're my forever; Let me be with you. _She sheds a tear, and isn't sure whether she feels terrible or wonderful.


	9. blowing me away tonight

**alligator skies**

**summary: **Don't worry, darling. I'll light up the sky with my eyes and we can run this world together.

_pairing: _OctavianRachel (au postSonofNeptune)

**note: **I was suffering major writer's block for over a month. My sincere apologies.

rEvIeW rEpLiEs:

**Ten**-**Faced—**Wrote up a prompt already. ; D

**blue-skies-green-eyes—**Leo is. And thank you.

**.Twix27—**Of course;) Totally doesn't ring a bell. Sorry. WAIT I REMEMBER NOW ! Why thank you. Have I called the OctavianDrew pairing ? OMG IF SO I WILL BE SO HAPPY.

**Sunny in Wonderland—**I'll try and give you one Piper-heartbreak fic in a bit. Drew is such a lovely character. She is a writer's best friend. And thanks:)

* * *

><p><strong>nine. blowing me away tonight<strong>

She does not love him because he is handsome—although that was certainly one of the things that caused attraction. She does not love him because is rich—she has enough money to buy his whole camp. She does not love him because he is a fighter—she can take care of herself, and if she is honest he is more of a coward than she'd like to admit. She does not love him for his brains—in fact, he could be dumb as nails when he wanted to be.

She loves him for his smirk, not his smile. She loves him for his arrogance and not his bashfullness. She loves him for his inability to accept anything that goes against his will—which is why they ended up together. She loves him for his electiricty; loving him is a shock, like falling from the gods given sky.

.

"What do you want?" she had asked him when he showed up at her Roman doorstep. Her tone is harsh, bitter, resentful. She does not play peacekeep, diplomat, or ambassador well.

He smirked, and it reached his eyes, caused them to sparkle. His Cheshire grin annoyed her, caused the hair on her neck to stand on end. "Does it matter, Oracle? I get what I want. Just look into the future and see that I'm correct."

The spirit took it too literally. Green flashed before her eyes—Rachel had briefly wondered if red flashed when one was angry; she had read it somewhere—and she saw fireworks, and red.

She wonders now if that was an omen from the gods.

.

She asks him to consult his bears one day. "What does my future hold, augur?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Funny that you should be the one to ask me that, Oracle. Are you not satisfied with your current occupation?" He smirks.

"Just tell me: what does my future hold?" she presses.

He slashes the toy without mercy, and she has to close her eyes for fear fear of hearing its' nonexistant screams. _What a joke_, she thinks. _Scared of teddy bears. _He looks up at her oodly. "Me."

She half suspects that he is lying and half hopes that he is not, and that scares her more than anything.

.

The nights leading up to the final battle are terrible. Her dreams are filled with laughing giants and dead friends; Delphi grants her access to all of the negative possibilities. She sees him dead more times than he can count.

One day, she wakes in a panic. She cannot run fast enough; the street is too crowded, though it is four in the morning and only birds populate the area. Run, run, _run_ . . .

She bursts in; his door is hardly ever locked. He starts and she grabs him, holds so fast it almost hurts. "You're alive. Thank the gods. You're alive." He wraps his arms around her and she lets him. She closes her eyes and tries not to think of Death; he kisses her hair as her breathing slows.

"Yes. I'm alive. Don't worry. I'm alive."

They hold each other.

When she is with him, the visions stop.


	10. ghost in the stairs

**alligator skies**

**summary: **Her smile glitters in the sun, and half-triggers memories.

_pairing: _PercyAnnabeth (au postSonofNeptune)

rEvIeW rEpLiEs:

**Ten**-**Faced—**What was fast? You're welcome:)

**blue sea glass—**Thank you. I was hoping people would like the last line; I'm fond of it myself.

**SnowCrystals—**Another Percy and Annabeth that I hope you'll enjoy.

**Sunny in Wonderland—**What kind of Rachel in love? Teenage, I'll-do-anything-for-you? Or what?

**Wonderstruck Pen—**Thank you. : D

**Nightkill—**Octavian is love.

* * *

><p><strong>ten. ghost in the stairs<strong>

_Do you remember me? _she wants to ask, but the look on his face is enough.

So she does what she's good at: she runs.

.

The woods are a quiet place.

"Annabeth Chase," he says.

"Percy Jackson." Her reply cuts through the air—sharp, like a knife, like the dagger that she wields. The blonde shine in her hair seems to have diminished with her hope for their relationship.

"I loved you," states he.

"I am well aware, Percy Jackson."

He pauses, looks up from the ground, which he was interested in moments before. "I'd like to know why, Annabeth Chase."

She almost smiles.

.

"Tell me . . . more." His hunger for knowledge of his former self is overwhelming, destructive. "Tell me more of this . . . boy you fell in love with."

"Man," she corrects. "You are a man." He rolls his eyes. "You are—were—are, maybe . . ." She has done that many times since they have arrived—correct herself. So she takes a deep breath, readies herself. "You were a fool, Percy Jackson."

"A fool, how?" he asks.

She says, "You nearly killed yourself on several occasions."

"Then I still am a fool."

She punches his shoulder. "You're right."


	11. stars in the sky

**alligator skies**

**summary: **Sometimes she swears he's from her past. Sometimes he swears she'll be his future.

_pairing: _leohazel

DEDICATION: For _Ten-Faced_

ReViEw RePlIeS:

_Nightkill, Coday520, SnowCrystals—_Thank you. Your compliments make me blush.

_Sunny in Wonderland—_Was my Rachel in character? Or did you already say? / It does seem that, doesn't it? Perhaps he even might. Seems like a Jackson thing to do, no? Or maybe just Nicholas Sparks. I would like to say Annie was more "detached".

* * *

><p><strong>eleven. stars in the sky [that shine]<strong>

"Sammy?" Hazel Levesque says when she first sees him. "Sam Valdez?"

It is at that exact moment in time that Leo Valdez falls in something-more-than-love. The name, though—it sounds vaguely familiar, but he isn't quite sure where he'd heard it.

"Not Sammy." He shakes his head. "But Valdez."

She just nods, far too stunned to speak.

.

"Hey, Valdez!" she calls, always the one to start things. "Go for coffee with me?" Hazel runs to catch up to him, breathless.

He wipes his hands on his pants. "Sounds like a date, Jewels."

She ducks her head, he laughs, and they're off.

.

She lies next to him, eyes fluttering. "Sammy?" she murmurs.

"No, Jewels," he says.

"I love you," she states, and Leo isn't quite sure whom she's talking to, but he hopes that it's not Sammy.


	12. just try and love

**alligator skies**

**summary: **No one could see this one coming. Okay, maybe Aphrodite orchestrated the whole thing. - -The word _polygamy _is from Greek _polugamia_, did you know?

_pairing: _percyannabethjason&reyna

NOTE: Um. This just stumbled out? It was intended to be far more bittersweet. Blame Apollo?

ReViEw RePlIeS:

_Ten-Faced—_You're so sweet! I would have made it longer but I felt that was the end of it.

_Sunny in Wonderland—_Awesome. I always feel like my writing is OOC or something. Hmm. The ending is up to you. I did sort of just leave it.

_SuperWriterGirl97_—Same here! I preordered it because I'm crazy! ; P

_morbid bookworm—_I'll have you know I would have started it, really, but I just wrote Leo so this came stumbling out. O_e Oops.

_Nightkill_—Same here!

* * *

><p><strong>twelve. just try and love [me]<strong>

Either the Fates have planned this whole thing out from the beginning, or Aphrodite _really _likes each and every one of them.

They all suspect the latter.

.

"Call me a realist, but what can we label this?" Annabeth Chase mumbles, limbs strewn across Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Reyna plays with the other girl's hair, hands braiding with a graceful sort of skill that only a woman with years of practice could possess. "Not that I have anything any polygamous relationships."

Percy chokes back a laugh. "Oh, does it really matter?" Jason murmurs, swooping down for a rightful peck on the lips.

"In all honesty," claims Reyna, "I never thought we'd get along with each other. I just assumed Princess Curls over here"—she motions to Annabeth, who rolls her eyes at the nickname cleverly thought due to Percy—"would hate my guts, and Jason would want to kill Percy. We _did_ steal each other away."

Annabeth ponders this briefly. Percy just smirks. "Well then you're lucky that we all decided to be—_pacifistic _this time around."

"I didn't think you knew a word that big, Jackson," jokes Jason.

They all laugh.

.

All in all, they're glad the Fates or Aphrodite or whoever decided to pair the four of them together.

Annabeth often balances out Percy's stupidity and brashness. When Percy and Jason attempt to (play) fight, the girls play peacemakers—the end result is usually everyone kissing, anyways. Jason and Annabeth, as well as Percy and Reyna, balance one another in the sense that they are each Roman and Greek; in a political sense they are perfect matches. Reyna's too-tough-for-you façade is often broken by Percy's wise-crack jokes, Jason's smiles, Annabeth's sheer knowledge.

All in all, they function better as four than in pairs.


	13. where it became you

**alligator skies**

**summary: **He takes a wrong turn at the Roman camp, and stumbles into love.

_pairing: _leoreyna (au post SonofNeptune)

DEDICATION: For **starlit wishes**, **morbid bookworm**, and **Goddess of Jasper** because I'm a cheater and getting this all out in one shot.

ReViEw RePlIeS:

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan—**You do? Awesome.

**Goddess of Jasper—***cue shrug* I tend to write pairings that creep people out. I like to think of it as my speciality.

**a glimmer in the night—**Yes, them. . . HOORAY FOR MUTUALLY WEIRD BRAINS!

**Ten-Faced—**Yes, yes. *sob* I noticed it, too. I fixed it the day you said that, I think. Also, I adore your avatar. I lurrv it.

* * *

><p><strong>thirteen. where it became you [and me]<strong>

She wrinkles her nose. "You're a bit too quirky for my taste."

He laughs wholeheartedly. "She says like it's a _bad_ thing! I'll have you know, most people find me funny."

"Oh, really?" Her voice drips and her eyebrows raise.

"No."

.

Leo Valdez never really noticed her hair. He thinks it frames her face nicely, compliments her. "You're beautiful," he says, and she turns away, shy. She's floating now—her hair fanning out, like a kind of lost art.

With her eyes closed, and her stomach taut, she could be some sort of angel for the undead—just off-duty.

He splashes her so that thoughts of her unmoving will vanish from his mind, blown away by her beauty.

.

Reyna laughs, calls him a fool and he doesn't mind.

"Really!" Leo says, his arms wrapped around her small waist. As he leans his head on her shoulder, they are the picture-perfect couple. "I'm glad I got lost that day I ran into you! Don't _you_ remember that day?"

She laughs again. "Of course I remember. I went home thinking, 'An idiot spilt oil on me today. I'll never be able to get the stain out.'"

He nibbles her ear. "What, no thoughts on me being handsome or anything? You're serious?"

Reyna leans into him, comfortable. "Why, Leo Valdez," she murmurs, "I never lie."

He knows it's true.


	14. i'd rather be alone

**alligator skies**

**summary: **Stop chasing me.

_pairing: _leorachel (au pre SonofNeptune)

DEDICATION: For **everyone who ships this** because you deserve a virtual cookie.

ReViEw RePlIeS:

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan—**Why, thank you!

**Wonderstruck Pen—**I shall always! Thank you!

**a glimmer in the night—**ZE EVERYTHING.

**Ten-Faced—**You're welcome! Aren't we all? Thank you!

**shine brighter than the sun—**Ahh, yes. The name change. Alas, all my notes have "Starlit Reader". Mental note to change them, though. I would totally go through as many penname changes, probably, but I like to remember what I'm called, so. Thanks!

**Nightkill—**I take pride in weird;)

* * *

><p><strong>fourteen. i'd rather be alone<strong>

He grins at her.

"What do you want, Valdez?" she sighs. "No one comes here on a social call."

"Percy does," he points out, "and Annabeth and—"

"Alright. Yes. I get it." She waves her hand as if to shoo him away. "What do you want?"

_You_, he thinks, but—as always—doesn't say. He'd rather not get a prophesized death, thanks. "Go on a date with me," he blurts, cursing himself mentally.

"No."

.

Rachel Dare receives flowers on her doorstep. Many, many flowers—poppies and rues and tulips and the occasional, cliché rose. It's not that she minds, really, but her cabin is starting to smell less fresh.

The flowers begin piling up. They cover her desk, her floor, her bed—something out of a Taylor Swift music video.

They are always adorned with the same message: _Maybe just one date?_

She always says no.

.

"Don't you ever wonder," he begins, "what it would be like to say yes to me?"

She sighs. "I try not to," admits she, finally.


End file.
